Beyond the Bloodshed
by Phoenix Reece
Summary: Respawning, never fully dying. Makes for an interesting career. What happens behind the scenes, a few friends chat, and a few lines are crossed. Featuring an original cast.


**Author's Note**

One of the things that makes TF2 so appealing to me is that the characters have so much personality. They have a life outside of killing each other, and I appreciate it. And the different classes make them seem ripe to introduce characters of your own to fill in the roles of each team. So that's what I'm gonna do here.

But, this is really all I have planned so far, because I'm writing a few other things right now. Just wanted to get this out of my head for now.

**TF2 Beyond the Bloodshed**

Meet the Teams

**Accessing "Project TF2 " Files**

……**.**

**18 results found, sorting**

……

**Representing Reliable Excavation Demolitions,**

Medic:  
Reis C.A. Velkein German medical officer with several years of medical school and experience in battlefield medicine. Aside from standard combat medic equipment, he also keeps several syringes of adrenaline, extra medical supplies (cyanide syringes, chloroform, and a numerous supply of scalpals). Somewhat sadistic, but prides himself on being a chivalrous gentleman (Despite being slightly perverted) longtime friends with Etienne and Ritchie.

Equipment: The Kritzkrieg, Blutsauger, and the Ubersaw

Soldier:  
Stacey Stenson: Young in comparison to her team mates, only 21. She was brought up by a wealthy family in the states, and thrived under her father's strict discipline. So proud of his young musical, athletic, and scholastic prodigy was her father, that he bribed the military into allowing her to join, and soon she was recruited in the TF2 project due to her precision and lethality on the battlefield. Oddly enough, she has a slight crush on Eddie, despite her serious nature.

Equipment: Direct Hit, Shotgun, Equalizer

Sniper  
Eddie Klespie: Lovable goof from the lower regions of Australia, Eddie almost relies on dumb luck as much as his expert sniper skills. He shoots with uncanny accuracy, despite being one of the dumbest members of the team. Records show he once tied in a chess match with the Ritchie, the team's heavy, simply because neither of them could remember what the "little horsey thing" was called. He's always good for a laugh, but is a lethal assassin and can headshot a scout mid double-jump with a slingshot.

Equipment: The Huntsman, Jarate, Kukri.

Demoman  
Etienne Monslieu: An Islander from St. Lucia, who's family had sailed to America to seek job opportunities for demolitions experts. His father was a Builder's League United Agent who had lost his good eye to the field, and as such he was deemed unfit to work. For years Etienne lived in poverty due to his unemployed father, and grew a deep grudge against BLU, making him the perfect mercenary, a determined one. Closely guards his own eyesight, one of the few with two working eyes.

Equipment: Pipe Launcher, Scottish Resistance, Eyelander.

Scout  
Kevin Riley: Youngest of six Irish brothers, Kevin had dreams of being an Olympic Athlete, but his hopes were always overshadowed by his own brothers, much stronger and faster than him. So he started training. It started small, jogging early morning. Then he got a paper route, and ran with the excess weight. After a year, he ran at ridiculous speeds, even encumbered with multiple weapons he could easily keep up with our best Scouts. Recruitment was never his plan, but he'd always enjoyed a good fight.

Equipment: Force-A-Nature, Pistol, Bat

Engineer  
Austin Klouseau: A kind hearted tinkerer from France, he is only truly skilled in making watches and small wind up toys than sentry guns. He was recruited for his impeccable spy detecting skills, caused in part by a minor case of OCD, which often serves as a distraction as much as an aid. Due to his line of work, he is constantly suspicious of everyone he meets, making him a little tough to approach. But he's quite warm hearted under all his paranoia. Immensely proud of his moustache and keeps it well groomed.

Equipment: Standard

Spy  
Thomas Civiche: Assumed American, but his last name brings up a few suspicions. One of the best in his line of work, if only he wasn't so cocky. Arrogant doesn't begin to describe his personality, and he's been ejected from every team he was placed in so far simply because his teammates couldn't handle his attitude and their general disgust for him. If it wasn't for his sheer spy skills he would be completely useless, but he is nearly unstoppable, so long as he stays behind enemy lines, where his teammates can't reach him. Enjoys chewing tobacco over the regular cigarette.

Equipment: Ambassador, Dead Ringer, Standard equipment

Pyro  
Kimmy Celestine: A young, spoiled brat who, despite living in the lap of luxury for years, burned her parents and their extravagant mansion to ashes after being denied a fifteenth pony. Petty, easily angered, and a little princess, she somehow developed a liking for fire, deciding it would be her new passion in life. Her erratic and self centered behavior would get her mutilated in any other position, but she seems to be able to handle flames very well.

Equipment: Backburner, Flare Gun, Axtinguisher.

Heavy Weapons Guy  
Rasputin "Ritchie" Vladskof: Growing up in east Germany, he ended up befriending Reis at a young age, but when WW2 tore them apart, his life took a violent turn for the worse when he fought for the Russian motherland against his Friend in the Reich. Normally a kind and gentle giant, when his fingers wrap around a gun he becomes a beast, and happily slaughters innocents, but he still feels remorseful. Cameras have caught him placing tiny straw dolls at corpses of friend and foe alike, similar to the BLU'S Johnny. It has been found he makes the straw dolls in his free time, something picked up from his deceased mother.

Equipment: Natasha, Sandvich, Fists

**Switching Main Frame**

**Accessing  
……**

**Representing Builder's League United**

Medic  
Sammy Wallis: A young, rebellious girl who always wished to go into Movies, but her father(Lawrence Wallis, a famous medic for BLU) insisted she go into the family trade against her will. Now she's getting back at her father for the years of medical training by making life a living hell for her patients. If her malpractice doesn't kill them, her constant whining about her life's situation will. But, she never means her teammates any harm, but that doesn't make her any less grating to be around. Of course, they could just go on their merry way with a bullet in their lung(Note to Morale Officer, please devise a way to make her teammates realize that spending time with her _might _be less painful than the bullet in their lung)

Equipment: Standard

Soldier  
Johnny Twobifore: A soft hearted boy from the heartlands who might be the combat version of Forrest Gump, unfortunately he's not half as skilled at firing a gun as Gump. He was always overshadowed by his prodigy brother, and was only allowed to serve in the armed forces at his brother's request. Dumb luck doesn't go far enough to describe Johnny's life, after a hand grenade killed his brother but miraculously missed Johnny in it's entirety(Despite them being in the same bunker, and him being _closer_ to the explosive). But, unfortunately for him, his brother had already signed with BLU, and we don't take corpses. Nearly useless in combat, he is at least sincere in his attempts. Shows great remorse for his killings, and leaves a small daisy at corpses of enemies.

Equipment: Buff Banner, Standard.

Sniper  
Anthony Winslow: Embodying everything it is to be a Gentlemanne, Anthony's history goes back to BLU since the SPY 008 incident, when he aided in *Message Redacted*. A remorseless killer, his pinpoint precision is matched by none, and in his old age he had killed every beast there is to kill, adding men to that repertoire was only the next obvious thing to do. It is worth nothing he despises Eddie for his crass and rude behavior, calling him a "Stain on the good reputation of Snipers everywhere"

Equipment: Sniper Rifle, SMG, Cane Sword(Basic Melee weapon, longer reach than a Kukri. Also used to compensate for his bad back)

Demoman  
Tam Nguyen: As a young boy, this Vietnamese boy watched as rising tensions in his homeland claimed his Parents, leaving only him to take care of his younger sister. Now in his twenties, he has become a master of guerrilla warfare, combining that with a knowledge of explosives from his father's days as a miner. Violent, and quiet, he is difficult to approach, but ferocious in combat, always first out the gates with a scream on his lips.

Equipment: Pipe Launcher, Chargin' Targe, Dau Chat(Machete, identical in function to Eyelander. Literally, "Head Chop")

Scout  
Chris Wilkin: A young boy from Philadelphia, Chris always wanted to play professional baseball. Years later his career thrived, and he became a star player for the Phillies. But his career almost came to a bloody end when a rival team hired a few mafia goons to take him out before the World series game. Attacked outside the stadium, he ran four and a half miles from his attackers, and when finally cornered, he defeated two armed men with only his baseball bat. Word of his triumph quickly reached the news, and BLU's ears. A healthy salary convinced Chris that baseball was no longer his game.

Equipment: Scattergun, Crit-a-cola, Sandman

Engineer  
Kristen Edmunds: A rough girl from great Britain, she spent most of her time drawing, and watching her father build airplanes for the Brits in WW2. Fascinated by mechanics, she turned her drawing power towards blueprints, and remarkably replicated many complex machines. When handed over to BLU, she was able to improve upon our dispenser and teleporter to great levels, amazing all. Still a very quiet girl, she remains behind the front lines, tending her machines and sketching her teammates as they come by.

Equipment: Standard

Spy  
K_:_ We have not been able to find much about this mysterious woman, as her past has escaped even our Spies. A remorseless killer, she feels no pity in deceiving even her own teammates. We believe some deep mental scarring may be the cause, but in truth we only know one thing about her, and even that is uncertain. A Nun in a French orphanage claims she had seen her once before, but when she was much younger. Still, she is good at what she does and that's all we need her to be.

Equipment: Cloak and Dagger, Standard.

Pyro  
Jeremy Refusing to give us any more than his first name, tracking down Jeremy's past has been one messy, ash ridden path. We know for certain he grew up in Spain, but that's all we can say for certain. Covertly searching his belongings has revealed a picture of a young girl, but that is all. It is worth noting that a famous arsonist in Spain bears more than a passing resemblance to a young Jeremy, but that is all we can determine about even that character.

Equipment: Standard

Heavy Weapons Guy  
Aaron Dunvich: A brutal man, matching his stature with force. He fears nothing in the world(Save for "That Insufferable Frau" Sammy) and takes great delight in watching enemies being torn asunder by his baby "Brunhilde". Most notable is his obsession with military tactics, and the most recent war. Inspection of his room has found numerous soldier figurines laid out over a map depicting the major battles of WW2. He seems to have never given up on the Third Reich, and believes that the Axis will one day rise again. Of course, BLU cares nothing for his pitiful intentions, so long as he keeps killing RED mercs.

Equipment; Brunhilde(Sasha counterpart), Shotgun, Gloves of Laying Out Critical Killings of Enemies OR GLOCKE (KGB Counterpart)

* * *

Right now, this is only a start, and may or may not span out into anything large. But I do have a few short Stories to go along with this.  
But those shall be told another time.

Oh, and I know the Vietnam war didn't happen yet, so sue me for taking some creative liberty.


End file.
